


我哥哥突然说他是攻我该怎么办（换妻游戏/攻组和受组的搞笑对对碰）

by gray_Angelo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 众所周知，我们圈有个不成文的规定，既一个组合有六种基本玩法，即DV,VD,DVD,VDV,无差，互攻是六个配对。我们发明了第七种。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. 我哥哥突然说他是攻我该怎么办[攻组回合：犬系但+霸总维]

说明：  
****【建议看看不然可能会搞不清我们在玩什么东西。】****  
众所周知，我们圈有个不成文的规定，既一个组合有六种基本玩法，即DV,VD,DVD,VDV,无差，互攻是六个配对。当时我觉得这个说法是无稽之谈，后面想了想这里边确实是有很多哲学的……多半是根据已形成的耽美圈热门模板，对号入座性格比较相近的角色得出的公式。然后这些套路被发扬光大，渐渐形成了大众印象。也就对应说法了。当然推翻套路的大神有的是，不过不在本帖讨论范围内。这里仅拿我们认为通用套路较多的来玩 **【因每个人入坑时间或看文习惯不同，对“大众性”理解可能会有所不同，本文就是极其套路的既OOC攻又泥塑受的恶搞双拼，不能接受请第一时间关闭谢谢】。** 接下来引用我朋友（匿名）的一大段思路。  
  
[大众性DV大部分很传统狗猫，传说中出门在外疯狂D追V，到床上再各种反过来V被各种搞。总之维吉尔特冷，巨冷，但丁就把狗狗蹭和舔舔发挥到极致，回家再一并讨回来，顺带潇洒帅气猛A来一波，总之这男人超帅就对了。  
大众性VD大部分是另一种传统味儿，霸道总裁风哈哈哈哈哈。总之维吉尔就很......靠谱，真的，就你就别管他多凶多炸多吐槽多冷多搞事，他总归就特靠谱。而但丁就不是那么靠谱，他非常跳脱非常可爱非常阳光活泼  
大概总结起来就是  
DV：但丁真帅，维吉尔真美  
VD：维吉尔真靠谱，但丁真可爱  
  
然而我觉得有意思的就是，把每个大众性的攻和大众性的受凑出来，会有什么样的故事，我觉得很有意思  
就攻组：很帅的但丁+很靠谱的维吉尔  
受组：很美的维吉尔+很可爱的但丁  
  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
攻受无所谓！！他们站在一起互动就很有趣！！  
  
感觉攻组超级容易成功，真的，超级容易成，但估计成的时候俩人都一脸问号，就“啊？发生了什么？”  
今天的但丁也发起了追维吉尔攻势，总之300万字啊维吉尔真美维吉尔真好看维吉尔今天也来和我做●  
维吉尔被追得满脸问号，于是摸了摸他的头凶宠凶宠的，如果今天能乖的话晚上也不是不可以  
但丁：？？？？？？？好？？？？？（啊？那么容易？？今天维吉尔吃错药了？？）  
维吉尔：？？？？？？？（你难道不是随便说说想看我吃瘪吗你怎么就同意了？）  
就，三观炸裂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
虽然攻受问题你们还需要好好讨论一下不过你们很容易成的，我说真的，毕竟一个主动一个宠，你们还有啥做不成的。  
  
受组就要炸裂了，想想就想笑，就有一种贵妇猫+小奶狗的感觉  
被维吉尔连环拒绝几回但丁估计就要哭唧唧了，毕竟是小奶狗嘛，总之一种方法或者另一种方法，但丁绝对要和维吉尔炸一回  
维吉尔：？？？？？？（本来就很烦，现在就更烦了，麻烦你能不能成熟一点.jpg）  
但丁也越想越气，维吉尔他竟然没反应，他竟！然！没！反！应！他完了！他炸了！他心里没有我！他就是抛瓦工具人！辣鸡哥哥别出现了大混蛋！  
维吉尔：无聊（冷漠脸不为所动，也完全不感兴趣）  
但又不可能真的决裂，我琢磨这维吉尔蹭得累别管是多高冷，没人捧场他自己也蛮没劲的，也挺疑惑但丁这咋回事，估计还好奇猫一样歪头观察观察。但丁小奶狗又委屈又生气，自己在角落里落灰，好了我回事务所继续冬眠了，别让我抓到你搞事，下次你死定了！  
维吉尔&但丁：他怎么还不过来找我？不对我才不想让他来找我！（烦躁地甩尾巴+磨爪子）  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈想着都觉得好好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
写完感觉前一个适合写甜系文，就贼甜那种，双占有欲+主动/宠多好，这什么神仙甜文。  
想着但丁递出一只玫瑰花眨眼，维吉尔叹了口气，然而还是接过了的样子，说不定还放在最显眼的花瓶里。或者是维吉尔环着胸在那边生气边给但丁收拾，各种嘲讽但丁这个做得不好，那个做得不对，但丁回身给个深吻。兄dei，是真的甜  
  
后面那种适合写小动物，就真的贵妇猫+小奶狗日常，你扒拉扒拉我，我扒拉扒拉你，互相暗中观察，见面就撕，互相炸毛，然后转头反正懒得理你，再继续暗中观察，感觉还挺有意思的]  
  
以上  
我也觉得很有趣！于是我们发明了第七种，即DV/VD情侣互换会怎样？就这样所以我来搞了~~要是没写出上面的感觉 因为上面那些不是我写的 水平有限笑笑就好 有兴趣的多多评论~~~

***********************************************************************************************************************************

我哥哥突然说他是攻我该怎么办

（攻组回合：犬系但+霸总维）

大事！出大事了！

“我怀疑我的维吉尔被人调了包。”但丁苦着眉头说。

被特地约出来翠西、蕾蒂和妮可都围着他。妮可第一个两眼放光，拿起笔记：“请开始你的表演。”

“警告你如果这是什么变相秀恩爱的开头，下次让我帮忙选维吉尔喜欢的书，免谈。”翠西昭告这场“闺蜜会”的基本法。

“你为什么会这么想？”蕾蒂把最后一块披萨拿走了，但丁竟然也没有叫嚷，看来是真的很严重。

“今天一大早……”

众所周知，但丁和维吉尔的关系总是扑朔迷离，像那些三流小说一样蜿蜒曲折。即使是他们兄弟重逢的今天，但丁也没有丝毫安全感，甚至为之改变了他多年懒散的作息习惯。以前能睡到日晒三竿的他，现在大清早就会爬起来为他来之不易的心爱之人做早餐。如果晚了那么一时半刻，他冷酷的情人就会借故撇下他，拿上他（召集全家）为他挑的牛皮包，带上几本书，躲去哪个咖啡厅或者公园一呆就是一整天。但丁就只能一个人“哭”晕在空虚寂寞冷的事务所了（去找他？别想了，隐匿和跑路一向是维吉尔的拿手好戏，阎魔刀更不会给你追上他的机会）。为了避免这种情况，但丁现在的生物钟比闹钟还忠诚——

……今天为什么这么亮？太阳晒屁股了！

完了！

枕边冰凉，哪里还有维吉尔的身影？说起来自己今天的生物钟为什么没有准时，是因为刚刚做的那个维吉尔摸摸他的头哄他可以多睡一会的美梦吗？哎！

但丁垮着一张脸下楼。其实并没有抱什么指望就是睡不着了而已。

——然而奇迹它就这么发生了！

卖相良好的薄煎饼、煎蛋和铺满了麦片的牛奶乱中有序地码在桌上。维吉尔则安坐在桌边看书，面前的早餐丝毫未动，似乎就等他下来一般与他第一时间对上了视线。

晨光为他翘立的银发撒上彩虹，疏离端庄的神采令人心荡神驰。他的哥哥一如既往的优雅和美丽。不过不知为何，但丁总觉得他哪里有些不同。是他的坐姿太过笔直？还是他的身材好像比昨天看起来丰满了一些？没等但丁找出违和之处，那人开口了。

“早安，你比我预想的要快。”维吉尔似乎有些愉悦，虽然脸上没太大表现。“牛奶都没凉。看来今天我们可以多一些时间，早点完成工作。然后晚上就可以多一点活动。”说到“活动”两个字时，他意有所指地瞅了但丁一眼。但丁发誓那绝对是他想的那个意思，没有其它可能。

——老天，他真的还没睡醒吧，维吉尔“宠溺”地看了他一眼？？

不可能不可能……所以就是，维吉尔想操？但丁不确定地想。可是他的哥哥可是很在意餐桌礼仪的。尤其他还提到了牛奶还没凉。

那就是我还没睡醒。但丁麻木地想。打算回头梳理一下头发，难得维吉尔有闲情给他做早餐，这么乱糟糟地下去可是会被幻影剑亲切慰问的。

“但丁？”

“我梳下头，马上就好。”

“下来，我来弄。”

“不用了吧……”

“别让我说第二遍。”

于是但丁顶着鸡窝头，以尽可能不让哥哥不顺眼的姿态走了下来。维吉尔的视线在他的拖鞋上溜了一圈，满意地点了点头。“你终于长点记性了。”

但丁冷汗涔涔，十万分警戒：他哥又想找事削他？

但丁快步来到他跟前，乖乖地蹲了下来。看似随意的动作其实浑身每一块肌肉都蓄势待发，预备好迎接来自维吉尔任何角度的发难。不料头顶上方却传来梦幻般温柔的声音：“来，坐着。”

维吉尔拍拍旁边的位置，但丁却抿嘴一笑，转而挤到他怀中，在他的腿上扭动。

预料中的痛楚迟迟未来。

维吉尔对他的僭越不置一词。只是转过他的脸，非常认真地用魔力帮他整理头发，甚至把那些卷曲的发丝往耳后拨，束成一个马尾扎好。然后他修长的手指爱抚般摩挲他的脸，在他的额角印下一吻。附赠一个淡淡的微笑。“可以了，去吧。”

但丁像是被冻住了一样把嘴巴张成了“O“字，半天理智才回笼。回想刚才维吉尔的一系列操作，他只觉得毛骨悚然。

“……维吉尔，我是不是做错了什么，你有话直说？”

根据经验，如果维吉尔突然不合时宜地温柔起来，接下来他至少要断三根肋骨。

维吉尔微微撑开了瞳眸，神情虽然谈不上友好但确实没有爆裂的迹象。“你这又是在玩什么PLAY？大清早的，有什么事吃完再说。不要总是想着玩。”说完，他抱起九头高的但丁，放到了对面的椅子上。然后若无其事地坐回了但丁对面。

“……”但丁欲言又止，大气都不敢出，乖乖地吃起了面前的早餐。

“所以？”翠西都快睡着了。“这有什么问题，你们不是好好的嘛？”

“哪里都是问题啊！首先，维吉尔不会做早餐，他就下过一次厨房，所有的电器都坏了好吗？——他甚至还会用洗碗机！这不科学！！然后他竟然会给我梳头，还任我坐在他腿上。这也就算了，他竟然主动吻了我！？！不对，说起来从他会主动说‘早安’就已经很不对劲了，他从来都是装作看不见我，等我说了他才勉为其难地点一下他高贵的头。我都习惯了。这种感觉就像是自己养的猫不见了但是家里莫名来了一条鳄鱼跟你很亲近，你还不敢赶他走，你们能明白吗？要么他不是维吉尔，要么我总觉得他又要搞事了！！！”

“这……确实很惊悚。”这下大家都认真起来了，维吉尔有多嫌弃但丁邪教信徒般狂热的求爱，地球人都知道。蕾蒂歪头：“而且，他不是一直看不起兄弟恋吗？对我们也是这么说，叫我们少YY他。”

“不，他跟我说的不一样。”但丁沮丧地说，“他说他不是看不起兄弟恋，单纯是看不起我。”

遗憾的是，他的“闺蜜”们并没有对他表示多少同情，反而有些“你活该”的意思。

“总之皆大欢喜嘛，维吉尔终于认命了，你还有什么不满的。”翠西摇摇头。并不觉得前任魔王会用这么低下的方法麻痹但丁然后跑路。

但丁迟疑了一会，看向蕾蒂：“你觉得呢？”

“再观察一下，你总不能因为他突然对你示好，就把他打死吧？听起来像个抖M耶。”

“那倒也是……”

“我觉得你还是注意一点好，根据我的经验，如果你的对象突然变得很乖，多半是外边有人了，或者对你彻底失望了。没多久就会提出分手。”妮可摇摇手指，像个爱情专家一样语重心长。虽然不知道她哪来的经验，但她的表情很让人信服。“你为什么不直接去问问当事人呢。”

“维吉尔不会有人的……主要我觉得问了他也不会告诉我，可能还会生气。”但丁喃喃道，“不过谢谢你们的建议。我会试试看。”

于是但丁失魂落魄地回到家，却没想到更大的“惊喜”还在后头。

直到躺到床上，但丁整个人都还是懵的。

因为心不在焉，但丁甚至忘了重要的事情，回来的时候他才想起来——他可是借口委托出去的，但是回来的时候，他没带回来钱，也没带回来巧克力薄饼。维吉尔最近对那个情有独钟。只要给他吃的，到了床上他都能少挨几下挠。

这可咋办，现在从肚子里挖些原料做个“血莓圣代”还来得及吗？

就在但丁拿起叛逆犹豫不决的时候，维吉尔冷不防地从后方抱住了他。他抱得那样紧，好像他弟弟死在怀里了一样。“别闹。”维吉尔听起来既生气又悲伤。“我在家。哪也没去。”

然后维吉尔使用了和白天那样惊悚的公主抱，把但丁抱进了浴室，期间维吉尔剥他衣服的时候，他情不自禁想吻那双眼，被维吉尔躲开了。但丁兴奋起来，却被维吉尔一把捏住要害；弟弟受宠若惊，迫不及待去剥他的哥哥。面前的人蛊惑地笑了笑，毫不留情地把他摁进了浴缸。

……居然是泡泡浴！还有玫瑰花瓣！！

但丁战战兢兢地问：“你今天去哪里玩了？玩得开心吗……花了多少？”老天爷啊，有时候在床上玩得上头，玩到最后就会变成一场黑尾真鲨交配般的性虐（都怪平时凶神恶煞的维吉尔楚楚可怜的样子太诱人了，谁能忍住不趁火打劫把他变得更凄美更可爱更乖巧呢！错不在他！！）。总之维吉尔发现把但丁钉在墙上已经不管用了，于是他找到了折磨他的新方法：经常订购一些没用的东西并第一时间使用防止被退货。后来，有事没事他就会去购物，观赏但丁为了账单和即将无法拒绝的一大批垃圾委托而焦头烂额的样子似乎成为他的新乐趣。另一方面，但丁也会无可避免地变忙，维吉尔会如愿得到耳根清净。

但丁已经做好了心理准备，维吉尔却奇怪地看了他一眼：“你什么时候关心这个了，经常说什么‘到了一个地方不带点纪念品回家就等于没来过’，天天带一堆垃圾回家的不就是你吗。怎么，你又想买什么了？”

你说是就是吧，虽然那个习惯不是早就被你强制戒断了吗……但丁不敢反驳他。美妙的福利时间就要到了：夜幕降临，脑海中的G片维吉尔很快就要像午夜魔法一样到他碗里了。他怎么能在这个时间点得罪他的女主角呢。“没有没有，你开心就好。”

“今天真乖。”维吉尔又一次让他意外了，他摸了摸他的头，慢里斯条地说，“放心，我们还有钱。不过我没有买你想要的浴盐，那个完全没必要。我是用刀砍沐浴露砍出来的，你觉得怎么样？我看差不多够着广告的宣传了。”

但丁脑补了一下老哥为了让浴缸里布满泡泡挥着小小五月雨的样子……好帅啊。

“老哥，费了那么大功夫……你是想跟我求婚吗，我同意了。”但丁甜滋滋地抱住维吉尔，不要命地往他脖子上蹭。

“你说是就是吧。”维吉尔微笑着抚弄他的肩。

气氛安静了三秒钟。

下一秒，但丁掐断了维吉尔的脖子，维吉尔则洞穿了但丁的腹部。

“你不是维吉尔！”但丁已然半魔化，魔化的舌头嘶嘶地说着。

“我还觉得，你不是但丁呢。”维吉尔眯着恶魔的竖瞳，金属般的声音同样友善不到哪里去。

但这又无法解释，为什么对方有和自己兄弟完全一样的灵魂和魔力波动？梦魇又欺骗了他们自身的感官吗？

这话让但丁一愣，一种微妙的感觉侵袭着他，像是内心的恶魔在内部温柔地舔舐自己——是他内心想象的那一个维吉尔。当他被维吉尔伤害的时候，想象的那个总是会在他心里安慰他，理性分析，给出但丁想要的答案：他只会说但丁想要听的话。

眼下的感觉就好像他想象的维吉尔跑到现实了一样，但但丁清楚这是不可能的。矛盾使他更痛苦了。这又怎么解释他心中那近乎要脱逃的心跳呢。

“我的维吉尔……不会对我这么温柔。”对了，腹部的痛苦是如此真实。这才是他哥哥的基本属性。

维吉尔瞳孔微微撑开，接着收回爪子，魔力清理血迹，顺带捋了一把头发。但丁听到他叹了一口气，语气近乎宠溺。“你总是想太多。我就在这，你要什么时候才会相信我？——才能停止你的噩梦呢。”维吉尔深深地望着这个小心翼翼，仿佛老了十岁的弟弟，开始怀念平时那个为了取得他的关注确认他的存在就各种调皮捣蛋一天不打上房揭瓦的小妖精了。他的弟弟又怎么了呢，一夜之间幡然醒悟？

——没有必要，你就像个弟弟，像小时候那样向我肆意索取就好了。我欠了你几十年，理应补偿你。你不闹我要怎么疼爱你呢。

这次显然没有那么容易，但丁干脆眼睛里的高光都消失了。他扁扁嘴，那终于与维吉尔熟识的弟弟有相似之处了。“我肯定还没睡醒。你别安慰我了。”他挤出一丝苦笑。

维吉尔的耐心告罄了。

“我会让你醒过来的。”但丁听到他说。

维吉尔打开淋浴头，动作粗暴地给但丁洗头，搓身子，擦身体。全程但丁都一直发着抖。

“冷？”

“不是的。”但丁闭上眼，脸色被水雾氤氲得健康。“这很好。”

维吉尔继续了，他仍然不顾但丁惊悚的表情，把他抱回了卧室。但丁开始思考是不是他哥哥眼睛被诅咒了：今天一整天，维吉尔的行为举止都很惊悚——他的冰山人设全面崩塌不说，也过分主动了。就好像但丁瘫痪了似的。

如果是那样的话，但丁倒是完全可以理解。

实话说，维吉尔总是对他爱搭不理但是……就算他晚上怎么折腾他，遍体鳞伤也好，颜面尽失也好。他就是第二天把他打一顿，甚至都懒得打他，离家出走；但无论如何，他不会走远。只要但丁去找他，在太阳落山以前维吉尔就会放水给他留下线索，他一定能把他抱回来：维吉尔会假意不敌。而但丁也很清楚地知道，如果维吉尔真心要走，十个他大概也拦不住。

维吉尔一定是爱他的，他只是不知道怎么回应他，干脆就这样了。这大概也有点但丁宠坏的原因——要他不宠维吉尔，他这一生失而复得的珍宝，唯一的挚爱，这怎么可能办得到。

……所以造成主仆般的关系真的也是无可奈何。哦也不算，但丁晚上会讨回来的。这是他们心照不宣的爱情。

但是如果维吉尔……突然明白了爱情或者想要更进一步……但丁就有些手足无措了。对他而言就像突然中了五百万一样想都不敢想。

像现在，他主动伏在他身上，长舌直驱撬开他的嘴，无不火热地侵占他的身心。但丁除了热烈的回应脑子里再无其它。

他咬他的脖子，舔舐他的肌肉，还掐他的屁股。但丁简直爽到爆——主要是心理上的刺激。他都不想动了，只想完全把自己交给他，更多的享受一向傲娇的爱人难得的主动。但他害怕维吉尔阴晴不定的秉性，怕他无聊，便配合着他的节奏抚摸他的脊背，时不时回他几个吻痕。

很快，但丁发现违和之处了。

“……………………维吉尔，你不是想要”

维吉尔恼怒地拍开他的手：“你在干什么？”

但丁委屈地眨眨眼：“你今天没心情吗？”维吉尔不准我摸他的屁股……

维吉尔更直接：“你为什么没反应，你不想做？”但丁的后面没有出水，平时早就蹭上来了……

“…………………………”但丁试图让自己正在爆炸的脑子停下来，“维吉尔，我以为你有洁癖。”

“‘你的一切对我来说都是纯净的*’……满意了？”维吉尔说，“别闹，躺好。”

“不是不是不是。”但丁有些无奈地笑了，“我不知道你想……你不觉得事已至此，我们还是维持原样比较好吗？维吉尔，相信我，你已经习惯了，光靠前面你出不来——这还是你告诉我的。”虽然那会你已经被操得神志不清了。

哦是这样啊但丁想反攻。维吉尔明白了。虽然不知道但丁看了什么不该看的东西皮又痒了，但维吉尔当然很乐意陪他玩。他嗤笑一声决定进入角色。“很好，但丁，很好。我们来试试。”

维吉尔还是笑得和平时一样好看，但为什么但丁觉得特别恐怖？

维吉尔骑在他身上，勾起他的下巴：“但丁。”

“嗯……”但丁感到自己心脏在狂跳。

“你想要我更爱你吗？”维吉尔眯起眼温柔地问。

“当然了……”但丁感觉自己的脑海都在放烟花了，天啊天啊天啊！好辣，哥哥好辣，他终于承认了！这怎么听都是变相告白吧？

“那就把腿张开，自己扩张。”维吉尔命令道，冷酷地翻身下床。亲身诠释什么叫翻脸无情。

可恶！就知道是陷阱！！但丁在内心怪叫，然后拼命思考打破套路的对策，发现各种行不通……如果他用同样的话要挟维吉尔，后果如何大家都懂。前任魔王可不吃这一套。

“怎么样？”维吉尔促狭地盯着他。但丁知道哥哥还是哥哥了，但这不能对他目前的情况带来任何帮助——一旦他哥哥铁了心做什么，但丁确实不怎么拦得住（杀了他不算）。

最终，但丁认命地叹了一口气。

“来吧！”但丁眼一闭在床上摊个“大”字，像是什么英勇就义的黄花大闺女，只要牺牲她一个敌人就会放了她全家。

维吉尔被他逗笑了，不过他自然不会忘记正事。他宽厚的大掌抚上但丁漂亮紧实的胸部，捏住那枚樱桃般的乳头不住地抚弄，另一边则握住但丁的滚烫节奏恰好地撸动，在但丁呼吸急促时，维吉尔又会残忍地停下来。如此反复，但丁被吊得半条命都没了。但苦于姿势和维吉尔的魔力压制，但丁只能强忍着把维吉尔抱在怀中蹂躏的强烈到几乎将他碾碎的欲望。

“好哥哥……”但丁的眼睛水雾氤氲，满是求而不得的痛苦。“吻我……”

维吉尔现在懒得搭理他，他在但丁的后穴戳刺抚弄，像一只野兽在找寻猎物的弱点。但丁虽然强行制住了自己的魔力波动，却总在关键时刻从他手里溜走——就好像以前在他怀里浪叫，一被他抚摸自己就湿得无可救药的人不是眼前的家伙似的。

他以为但丁的爱足够他不打招呼就进来，或是他开发他的时日足够多了。现实却狠狠打了维吉尔一个耳光：这幅身体硬得不可思议，但丁甚至怕得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

维吉尔对但丁的前端没有兴趣，只是前面的话，他自己来不就可以了。他看了看自己几乎干燥的手指，但丁的热度已不复存在。“我没心情了，你自己睡吧。”说完他起身就走。

你是魔鬼吗？但丁差点吐血，他只来得及拽住哥哥的衣角。“别这样维吉尔，我只是还不习惯。”

“不必勉强。”

“不是的……我只是太想操你了！……呃我不是那个意思。”

“可我没打算让你操。我是哥哥。”维吉尔的目光中有警告，但丁莫名了解到那意思是：你再闹我不陪你玩了。虽然但丁也没搞懂这跟他是哥哥有什么关系。

“年下攻是大势所趋！”但丁脑抽地说了一句，压根没指望他会回。

“你确定要跟我讲道理？我还说年上攻面瘫攻才是天道呢。上位者被下位者玩弄，强者被弱者蹂躏根本不合逻辑。”

“但我长得比较攻啊，你还是君子颜，谁愿意YY我这邋遢大叔？”

“你攻？”维吉尔不屑地嗤笑，“醒醒。你前凸后翘屁股又大，大家都说你是性感炸弹，不操你简直是世界损失。而且我魔王体可是触手怪，触手怪大于一切谢谢。”

但丁目瞪口呆，简直要替他脸红了。“原来你觉得我是性感炸弹？”

“给操十分，不给零分。”维吉尔脸不红气不喘地说。

……

（未完待续（骗人的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“你的一切对我来说都是纯净的”此台词出自《蝶之毒华之锁》乙女游戏，在哥哥给妹妹舔的时候，妹妹不好意思，哥哥于是这么说
> 
> *受组还在写，今天估计出不来（望天）朋友急着看所以先发一个


	2. 我的弟弟突然认为自己是受（但丁：exm）[受组回合：女王维VS奶猫但]

太阳连最后一丝光线也抽走了，眨眼间天幕转黑，星光点点。

维吉尔孤零零地坐在河边，嫌弃地看着手中靛色的丝巾，就在他总算做好心理斗争，把那小东西围在脖子上的时候，一阵风过，丝巾仿佛瞅准时机，从手中溜走了。维吉尔情急之下挥刀，次元斩直接把丝巾送上了天空，那不堪重负的布料眨眼间就灰化了。

维吉尔微微撑开瞳眸，浅色瞳孔混进夜色，似有浓得化不开的情绪蕴藏其中。他一锁眉，眉眼顷刻锋利如刀，毒酒轻摇般的黑瞳也烈得像是仇恨。

“Dante……”他咀嚼着这个名字，像是要把名字的主人扒皮抽筋。我们久久等待着故事，维吉尔却不接这个茬。他转身，动作潇洒得像是在打高尔夫——他把随身带的那个看上去价值不菲的牛皮包丢进了河中。看着它徐徐下沉，几分快意爬上他的嘴角：这个笑像玫瑰上的刺那般恶毒。

——丝巾本来装饰着皮包，维吉尔太冷了，想拿来取暖；既然丝巾不见了，这个皮包就没有了艺术价值。强迫症的维吉尔自不会留。

至于皮包的原主人会为这个昂贵的皮包挠头抓腮？那就是他要的。如果但丁不补偿他，他就准备家里所有的皮包都消失吧。谁让那个死狗让他等到现在？

如果他不找出一个不来接他的好理由，准备替自己收尸吧。维吉尔恨恨地想。

而他心心念念的另一位男主角，但丁，他像每一位杂志里的花花公子那样衣衫不整，眉飞色舞，正在夜店里和一群兔女郎拼酒。丝毫没有要被自己伴侣切片的自觉。直到他的手被人以不由分说的力道拽住，他不耐烦地挥开：“干嘛老妈，我还没玩够。”

“但丁，”翠西警告地挑眉，“你差不多得了，你忘了上次夜不归宿的下场？你放过人家酒吧吧，而且你的债务不能再多了。”

但丁努了努嘴：“你管那么多闲事干嘛？某人要是在意的话，让他来呀。我怕他呀。”

“他不会来抓你但是事后他会拆了这里。你少装蒜。”翠西翻了个白眼，气势汹汹地逼近他。“你俩要分赶紧分，烦不烦？我不要打工的呀。都被你们拆了，你养我？——哦得了吧，你这个长不大的小鬼。”

“那只是个不幸的意外事故，谁拆找谁好吗~”但丁懒懒地说，指指翠西，哼笑道。“嘿，翠西，你不是喜欢我老哥吗，你拿下他，不就万事大吉啦。”

“胡说什么呢。”翠西掐了他一把，嗔怪地瞪他。“你真不跟他好了？拜托别告诉我又是你的错。”

“搞清楚，这次是他甩我不是我甩他。”但丁烦躁地说，“最近他理都不理我，还整天不着家。也不是在做委托。你让我怎么办？自己套个项圈，在他手上打个死结？”

“……我觉得可以。”

“啊？”

“维吉尔那么喜欢你，不管他有什么心事，做到这个份上，他肯定拒绝不了的。你不希望他向你敞开心扉吗？”

“……”真是诱人的提议。心里这么想，面子总是要的。但丁象征性地挣扎了一下：“我又不是他养的狗狗。”

翠西用一种“你放弃吧”的宠爱眼神瞟了他一眼。“然而我们都觉得你是他养的猫猫。”

“操。”但丁突然摔了杯子，翠西顺着他的目光看去。

清冷如月的气质，杀气逼人的体格，配上品味良好的幽蓝色西装，仿佛把多瑙河里的星空穿在身上的维吉尔在乌烟瘴气的人群中闪闪发光。他的美越过尘世，如利剑慑穿人心。刚刚还沉沦在歌舞中的人们仿佛受到神光洗涤，他们眼神清明，身体打战，为他让出了一条路。

刚才还歪歪扭扭玩世不恭的但丁整个人都站直了，他的眼睛显然违背了主人的叛逆意识。翠西鄙视又好笑地瞅了一眼这孩子的痴态，随即悄然退场，识趣地把时间留给主角。

待维吉尔走近，但丁按住心中的窃喜，叉腰的同时不忘保持一张恶颜：“你来干嘛？”

他等待着维吉尔会像往常一样，揪住他的后颈，不由分说地给他一个深吻，以此昭告那些无聊的人离他的宝贝远一些。最后不顾他装模作样的大声反对把他扛回家——就像是抓到一只兔子那样。或者更刺激的，维吉尔干脆就在这干了起来，把酒吧里的人全吓跑了，耳边是酒吧老板气急败坏令人愉悦的叫骂，维吉尔一边干掉不自量力凑过来的蠢货，一边像个畜生一样强奸他，侵占他。让他以后一来到这间酒吧就会PTSD（好的那种）。

——但丁为自己下流的幻想轻喘，而他的美梦，他甜蜜的痛苦正迈着一如既往充满霸气的步伐，像一位优雅的王者一样接近他。但丁甚至觉得他们该跳个舞。嗯，跳个舞再做也不错。

但接下来，但丁只听到什么东西碎裂的声音。

维吉尔连个眼神都没有施舍给他，就好像他不认识他或者他是透明的一样，他越过他坐在了一边的吧台上。酒保来招待他时，他才吝啬地吐出几个好听的音节。鉴于但丁整个人都是懵的，因此也不可能从漫天吵杂的音乐里听出他点了什么。

啊对，那是但丁心碎的声音，或者理智弦断裂的声音。

——哦不，他才不会为了维吉尔失控呢。

但丁强行回收了自己暴动的魔力，垂下头吃吃地笑了。杂乱的刘海中显出一双黑暗的眼睛，那其中疯狂的意味闪烁不停。

他不动声色地找了个偏远的位置坐了下来。

我倒要看看你在搞什么鬼。

不要把我的优容当做理所当然！

在无视了数十个不知死活的苍蝇后，维吉尔内心的火药桶终于有爆炸的迹象。炸了这里然后跑路让目前和他长得完全一样（他的弟弟不知道为何突然年轻了二十岁的样子）的但丁遭殃是个不错的计划。可是不知道为什么，看到但丁晃着脚在那边嗨得不行的样子，维吉尔觉得不能这么做。内心有个声音在提醒他：到了那个时候，他仍然无动于衷怎么办？

维吉尔内心的恶魔反驳道：他可是救世主，他不会坐视不管的。

人性说：最近但丁好像也不是那么热爱人类了啊，你看你拆了多少酒馆，他就看警察在那瞎忙活，完全不管呢。

恶魔说：那我把这些人全杀了呢？

人性说：然后一切就会回到原点，他会杀了你，和以前一样。这不是你想要的吧？

恶魔恨道：我会先杀了他！

人性调侃道：然后再殉情？

“滚！”维吉尔头都痛了，还有人不知死活地在他耳边呱呱。看不到他满脸杀人欲望吗？

“小帅哥，在等人吗？哦……那边那位是不是你同胞兄弟？你们为什么不坐在一起呢，吵架了？”

“不，我没有在等他。”维吉尔终于咽下进酒吧以来的第一口酒（它们的颜色像魔界植物）。不知是这个女人的音色不错，还是她说话的内容难以忽视。维吉尔决定稍微分给她一些时间，反正也是闲着。

“那么，你在等我？我猜。”红色的水波浪跟着女人的动作活泼地晃悠。维吉尔总算抬起眼正视她，乍一看，对方的妆香浓程度不亚于地底魔女，惹得维吉尔下意识攥紧了藏着阎魔刀的手。因为没有嗅出恶魔的味道，他强行按住了杀意。

眼见维吉尔一系列小动作，蕾蒂恶作剧成功地笑了——化了浓妆的蕾蒂就是但丁也别想认出来，遑论他哥。

蕾蒂冲他眨眨眼，小声道：“我是谁不重要。不过我是站在你这边的哦。顺带一提我觉得砸酒馆不是什么好方法，只会让某人更得意，更觉得自己掌握主动权。还不如‘身体力行’。”说着，她抬眼示意那边，维吉尔正好与但丁对上视线，后者强行移开的窘迫太明显，那让维吉尔嘴角勾起细小弧度。

“你有什么好的提议？”维吉尔总算来了点兴趣。“主动权”毫无疑问正中他的红心。

“他玩得开心，你一个人在这生闷气，多不划算。不如你也找点乐子，看看他什么反应？”蕾蒂笑眯眯地揽上他的肩，维吉尔的肌肉僵硬了一瞬，但没有像甩别人一样甩她。“就当一场比试。看你们谁先低头。”翠西翠西翠西，一个月的奶茶我喝定了啧啧。

“有趣。”维吉尔低沉地笑了，“那么……”维吉尔主动去抚摸她的头发。“委屈你了，女人。”

蕾蒂笑得更欢了。

但丁虽然在另一边故意与别人高声凯歌，其实余光一直没离开过维吉尔。看维吉尔一直在拒绝其他人的时候，他还在肖想是不是有什么委托维吉尔才会来到这里。并且出于鄙视和嫉妒，或者惩罚之类的原因懒得理他。很符合维吉尔的作风。本来但丁心情已经平静，想着再一会哥哥再不低头，他就要过去讨饶了——毕竟维吉尔已经耐不住来这里捉他了。见好就收不是？最近维吉尔难以捉摸，他也是有点不安的。

可是，那个红莓毛巾卷是谁？！维吉尔竟然对她笑了，而且还动手动脚的？？距离越来越近……天呀！他们竟然接吻了！

但丁腾地一下站了起来，毫无疑问他的身上燃起了熊熊烈焰。他的朋友惊讶地看着他。

“没什么。”但丁又坐了回去。冷静，或许是自己看错了呢？电视剧不是经常有这种狗血剧情吗？委托人也许跟维吉尔聊起的是他呢？小说上都是这么写的。

反应不错。维吉尔哼笑了一声，拽着蕾蒂出去了。

但丁无法自控地追了上去，彼时维吉尔的手还揽在蕾蒂的腰上。

直到拦在维吉尔面前，但丁才有空在心里点着自己的头骂：不长记性，你追出来干嘛？输了吧你。

但丁抿唇，恨恨地瞪着维吉尔。

蕾蒂稍微低下了头，怕被认出来。不过红色的波浪卷也遮不住她嘴角明晃晃的看好戏的笑意。只是在但丁眼里倒成了赤果果的挑衅。

“她是谁？”但丁指着蕾蒂问。

“跟你有关系吗？你是谁？”维吉尔恶意地笑了。他觉得但丁演得还挺像回事，那就再陪他玩玩。希望借这个气氛但丁能像平时一样……只要他态度好，他可是个大方的哥哥。

“你要跟她上床？”但丁眯起眼。“她能满足你吗？——你会把她弄死的。”

……原来但丁关心的是这个呀。哦，看来他们睡过。“不劳你费心，我会照顾好她的。”维吉尔说着，又揽着人要走，但丁这次直接去拽他的手，落空了。维吉尔甩开他时用上了十成的魔力，那划伤了但丁的脸；效果等同于迎面给了但丁一巴掌，火辣辣的。

但丁不可置信地望着他的哥哥。脸上的伤虽然愈合了，但他那刀枪不入的心着实在泊泊淌血了（非物理意义）。

他竟然没有躲开。维吉尔有些意外，但他无法阻止自己接下来的话。他内心的恶魔同样也在发着抖、流着血：但丁为了护着这个女人不惜被他揍，太恶心了。此时的维吉尔已经完全遗忘初衷了，新仇旧恨一拥而上，掀翻了一切。“但丁，你是我什么人？以什么立场在这里对我指手画脚？不过是跟我睡过，别以为自己了不起——你只是我打发时间的工具而已。我们各取所需，现在彼此厌倦，那就放过彼此。”你何曾在乎我的感受，给过我选择？你想要的时候不管我在干什么非让我配合你的节奏，你不想的时候就现在这样，成天丢我一个人在家，自己在外爱找谁找谁。哪有这么便宜的事？——去死吧，我可不是你养的乖猫咪。我不会再为你拆酒馆了。

……不不不，但丁不会这么对他的。他话说过了。可是最近他真的太冷淡，会让他这么想愚蠢的但丁难道没有责任吗……该死的我不是想这么说。低头，给我低头，只要你低头，我就原谅你。

维吉尔本以为但丁会像平时一样，好狗变疯狗，这样自己就可以跟他打一架，然后放个水，他就能回家了。

事情再次脱离维吉尔熟悉的轨道。

“……”但丁咬着唇，“哦，我知道了。”但丁哼笑一声，甚至乐弯了眼睛。“随你的便吧。”

背着维吉尔，但丁的眼泪簌簌而下。但他不敢擦，他决不会示弱。他展开骗术师，三两下消失在夜色里。

……他竟然真的走了！难道他一直等我这么说吗？所以最近才这么冷淡？

维吉尔气得肺都要炸了，他掐住想去追但丁的蕾蒂，在他的眼中，一扇地狱之门开启了。

维吉尔独自一个人回到了事务所，他以为但丁会在家里等着袭击他，他们的账能好好算一算，然后整个夜晚就会变得很精彩。

然而他失望了，事务所黑暗得就像魔界，尽管已经感知不到但丁的气息，维吉尔还是不甘心地寻遍了事务所的每一个角落。

——不在，哪里都不在。但丁确实在躲他。也许他是怕他后悔，干脆躲起来了——他不该回家——不，不该回他们的（现在是但丁一个人的）事务所吗？

但丁知道维吉尔需要他。

哈，你大可不必这样，说一声又有多难呢。

维吉尔这样对自己说着，可是他的脚却像生了根一样不听使唤。

离开这里对他而言就像捏死蚂蚁一样容易，可是真的意识到但丁在逼自己离开，这个事实像叛逆一样刺穿了他，比任何一次都痛，叫他动弹不得。

——为什么？

我整个人都是你的，你也总是一副没了我会死的样子。为什么？

维吉尔像只孤魂一样漫步在事务所的各个角落，他从未觉得这个地方如此陌生，又值得回味。

这幅相框，是他和但丁一起挑的。上面挂着翻印的他们的全家福。现在，维吉尔感觉到父母可恶的怜悯目光，而但丁的灵魂仿佛从其中逃脱了，上面的笑容毫无生气。

这个水晶球里封印着一对眼珠，那是但丁的。维吉尔当时尽可能完美地剥下它们，使它们每一条纹路都保持着运行般的状态，看起来栩栩如生。但丁对维吉尔的手段表示了赞许，并告诉维吉尔他应该放在床头，这样他便可以每时每刻注视着维吉尔了，哪怕他睡着的时候。

维吉尔觉得这个想法不错，但也许但丁不想这么做了，他也受够了沐浴在但丁疯狂的、让他每时每刻处于暴动状态的爱意。维吉尔摔了它——奇迹般地，它没有碎，维吉尔也懒得回头。

这只毛笔，是但丁用自己的头发做的。但丁想要每分每秒陪伴着维吉尔，但他每次都会睡着；于是他把自己的头发做成一只笔，让维吉尔拿着它作画，这样就等于他参与了维吉尔的艺术创作了——真是愚蠢的想法。维吉尔这么说着，还是收下了它。这使维吉尔有些后悔：他不记得第几次在绘画感到疲惫的时候忍不住盯着这根舍不得弄脏的笔来休息了。虽然和但丁的想象大相径庭，倒也算是尽到了它的职责。

而且，但丁以后会拿它来玩弄别人的私处（肯定句），这太恶心了。维吉尔受不了独属于他的回忆被玷污。他把它随手一扔——他相信这个力道足够粉碎这个小东西了。而毛笔跑到了一边的地毯上，逃过一劫。

首饰盒里的一截手指，是维吉尔的无名指。但丁的那一截被维吉尔吃了。【交换戒指】“我买不起戒指，维吉尔你吃了这只无名指，我们就算一对了”维吉尔毫不犹豫地啃了上去，但丁笑了。“礼尚往来”维吉尔还记得把自己的无名指扯断递给但丁的时候，对方受宠若惊的愚蠢表情。即使是现在也很好笑（维吉尔不得不承认他有点可爱）。但丁舍不得吃掉它，就把它收藏了起来。

我的无名指，我要拿走。如果有机会，我要给一个爱我的人。维吉尔想，把它藏了起来。

还有什么——

哦，这个位置，这幅画框。因为一直没想好要放什么上去，它就一直空着。如果但丁把维吉尔搞失禁了，那么第二天他就会被挂在那，成为这个屋子里最抢眼的装饰。

那大小，维吉尔订制它的时候，确实有走神想过，但没想到但丁还真的听话经常挂在上面——直到维吉尔受不了把他取下来为止。维吉尔觉得他没有浪费钱和这块地方的布局，这很好。

……

但以后但丁再也不会挂在上面了。他明明是自己最得意、最完美的作品。明明是他的。

维吉尔不知道用什么方法把自己钉在了框里，然后他踢翻了烛台。

在火焰中，维吉尔依然漂亮地笑着，无论何时，他都是那么耀眼。

——我不欠你的了，但丁。

如果我还给你，你会回来吗，回到我身边……

我得承认，你挂在墙上特别美，让我移不开眼。

你的一切也很美丽。

我爱你。

说真的，一想到你会带其它人回这里翻云覆雨，我就受不了。

我要把它们都带走。

End。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记  
> 哈……哈……哈我也没想到结局会是这样的！我本来脑得真的挺甜的但没有地方塞了！结尾的器官展是受了Demonic Ville这个DV游戏的刺激和启发（推荐大家都去玩玩还挺有意思的），抱歉抱歉，下次会整甜一点（如果还有下次的话……）什么，大众性争议？哈哈哈哈不要为难一个整天博出位的混邪作者了（抱头逃走），我已经尽力了。我承认我被小黄文洗脑太深，此处借用了S.M系的DV关系和病娇抖M系但丁（DV和VD那边我都见过而且被深深吸引……）就这样了我反正好了 下期再见！


End file.
